Un nuevo comienzo?
by Yuky-Cat
Summary: T.T solo lean,si?acepto d td,mentadas,gritos,aplausos,alavanzas,tomatasos,jitomazos D TD!pero leanla,si?TT
1. Chapter 1

Era un dia normal en Hellsing. Integra estaba en su oficina haciendo papeleos,Alucard en las mazmorras haciendo quien sabe q y Victoria escuchando musica en su cuarto. D pronto,un gran estallido se escucho y tds los soldados salieron a ver q pasaba,incluyendo a Alucard y Victoria,solamente Integra se asomo por su ventana. 

-Orale!avanzenle!30 minutos!-grito una chica

Era d cabello negro en una cola d caballo trenzado con dos mechones d cabello azul demonio enfrente,gafas negras cubrian sus ojos,traia una blusa d tubo negra,unos pantalones d cuero y un abrigo d cuero negro q ondeaba al viento. Vio hacia la ventana d Integra y sonrio enigmaticamente,apunto con unas pistolas y disparo a diestra y siniestra hacia la ventana rompiendo el vidrio,pero sin darle a Integra. Varios soldados entraron a la mansion y empezaron a atacar a los d Hellsing mientras la chica caminaba como disfrutando d la vista. Varios soldados se le avalanzaron y ella simplemente rio.

-No me llenare las manos d sangre inmunda-dijo sonriendo,chasqueo los dedos y un lobo blanco d ojos azules se avalanzo sobre los soldados.

El lobo hizo una masacre con los cuerpos d los soldados. Al terminar tenia td el ocico lleno d sangre al igual q sus patas delanteras. La chica se acerco a el lobo y lo limpio con un pañuelo q tenia.

-Kirikame,te divertiste vdd?-dijo cariñosamente al terminar d limpiar al lobo q solamente le lamio la cara-me alegro,ahora tenemos q hacer negocios con la señora-dijo levantandose

Se guardo el pañuelo y comenzo a caminar seguida d su lobo. Llegaron a la oficina d Integra y entro pateando la puerta. Se acerco a ella q estaba sentada detras d su escritorio viendola friamente y se sento enfrente d ella con una sonrisa.

-Integra!cuanto tiempo!-dijo sonriendo mientras encendia un cigarro

-Quien eres y q quieres?-dijo Integra enojada

-Oh,es vdd...tu no me conoces-dijo la chica poniendose en pose pensativa sacandose el cigarro d la boca-digamos q quien soy no te interesa-dijo echandole humo al rostro-pero lo q quiero te va a interesar...y mucho-termino agrandando su sonrisa mientras volvia a fumar

-Y q seria?-dijo alzando una ceja aun seria y haciendo el humo hacia un lado

-Oh,es facil,unir la agencia donde trabajo con la tuya,abarcarias mas territorio,tendrias mas poder...q te parece?

-Y para eso tuviste q matar a casi tds mis soldados?

-Pse...ellos empezaron...solo detone una pequeñita bombita y ellos empezaron a dispararnos-dijo encogiendo los hombros

-Pequeña?detonaste td el recibidor!-dijo enojada

-Ahi,bueno,quien se fija en pequeñeses?-dijo cruizando los brazos molesta-mira,piensalo y despues me avisas,aqui tienes mi tarjeta-dijo dandosela-Kirikame,nos vamos d aqui-se levanto y camino hacia la entrada-piensalo,mas poder d lo q puedas imaginar-dijo sonriendo para despues retirarse con su lobo

Alucard aparecio detras d ella y agarro la tarjeta leyendola en voz alta.

'Yukyhime "Cat" Katsukina

Miembro del escuadron Iscariote'

Integra gruño. Esos Iscariotes d nuevo le estaban dando dolor d cabeza...y esa chica 'Cat' seria una piedra en el zapato...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Finalizamos!-grito la chica al bajar las escaleras

Los soldados restantes salieron d inmediato y ella se quedo a 'admirar' lo q habia creado en tan solo 30 mins.

-Aaaah...el penetrante aroma a sangre y muerte...no es sencillamente encantador Kirikame?-dijo sonriendo mientras le daba la ultima calada a su cigarro y lo tiraba hacia unos muertos-y con mi suerte olera a muerto quemado-termino riendo

El lobo solo ladro en señal d aprobacion y comenzo a caminar siguiendo a su dueña hacia afuera. Los solados se subieron a un camion blindado y ella a una moto. Puso las llaves en la moto y Kirikame desapercio,emprendiero el camino hacia la agencia Iscariote y en minutos llegaro a la agencia. La chica bajo d la moto y en ese momento aparecio su lobo Kirikame,juntos entraron a la agencia. Llegaron a un despacho enorme donde Anderson los esperaba d espaldas sentado en un sofa con una copa d vino en su mano.

-Y bn?q tal les fue?-dijo sin voltear

-Muy bn Paladin Anderson-dijo haciendo una reverencia-td salio bn,sus soldados quedaron reducidos a mas d la mitad,dudo mucho q otros quieran ser parte d sus tropas y se unira a nuestra agencia

-No te dio respuesta?...-dijo viendola d reojo

La chica se puso nerviosa y su lobo solo bajo las orejas y metio la cola entre las patas. Nego con la cabeza temerosa.

-No Paladin...no dio respuesta,pero estoy segura q pensara en ello,es mas,apuesto mi alma a q lo estara pensando mucho en el---

-Mas te vale-dijo dando un sorbo a su vino-por q si no es asi,perderas algo mas q tu alma,entendiste?-pregunto sutilmente

-S-si!-dijo nerviosa

-Bn,retirate-dijo haciendo un ademan con su mano

La chica asintio con la cabeza y salio seguida d su lobo. Salieron a los territorios d la agencia y se sento debajo d un arbol viendo el atardecer.

-Hay Kiri...en q nos metimos chica?-dijo suspirando

Kirikame solo recosto su cabeza en la mano d la chica y la vio con sus ojos azul hielo. La chica se quito sus lentes mostrando unos ojos azul tormenta vacios. Miro hacia el cielo y suspiro.

-Como detesto mi existencia...primero fue la depresion,luego las drogas,el alcohol,los centros psiquiatricos...y ahora...mi vida corre peligro por hacerle caso a un cura-suspira pesadamente-por algo soy Atea no?-termino sonriendo con pesades

* * *

Ni yo se por q escribi esto .-.U bueno,dejen R&R si quieren y le sigo...aunque no estoy segura si habra alguien q le guste mi fic -.- bueno,see ya!n.n 


	2. Chapter 2

Se hizo d noche y la chica se levanto junto con su loba. La loba desaparecio entre las sombras y la chica volvio a subirse a su moto. Arranco y se dirigio a su casa donde vivia sola desde los 11 años. Llego a su casa y entro. Prendio las luces revelando una habitacion grande d paredes negro medio con varios cuadros tetricos d muerte,guerras,etc. Siguio caminando dentro d la casa y se quito el abrigo dejandolo en el sofa d la sala. La sala era muy acojedora del mismo color q el recibidor,varios sofas d cuero negro,un tapete azul marino,una tele en la repisa d madera y una mesita d cristal en medio d la sala con un florero azul delgado con flores d plastico color azul hielo y azul normal con destellos dorados. Entro a su cuarto q era d tonalidades en azul. Empezaba del suelo con un color azul marino muy oscuro,pasaba por azules claros y terminaba en el azul marino. Se quito las botas y calcetas y piso la acolchonada alfombra color negra q cubria td el cuarto. Abrio su closet d madera y guardo las botas ahi. Prendio su estero q estaba al lado d su cama y empezo a sonar la cancion d 'Behind Blue Eyes'. Se sento en su cama dejando los lentes oscuros en la mesita d noche donde habia unos cuantos libros,tds d poesia,una lamparita y una libreta. Se solto el cabello y se dirigio d nuevo al closet donde saco su pijama. Empezo a cambiarse cuando sintio otra presencia,lentamente saco una pistola q tenia oculta en su cajon. Se volteo rapidamente con la pistola lista para disparar pero no vio a nadie. Suspiro. 

-'Vamos Cat...tranquilizate...has asesinado miles d veces,no hay por q temer,no es la primera ves'-se dijo a si misma la chica mientras volvia a guardar la pistola y agarraba su pijama.

Empezo a quitarse los pantalones y a ponerse unos shorts negros. Volvio a sentir la presencia d alguien cuando se habia quitado la blusa y el sosten.

-Quien esta ahi?-pregunto viendo a tds lados mientras se cubria con la blusa su pecho.

Sintio un escalofrio recorrer su espalda pero lo ignoro,se puso una blusa d tirantes holgada negra semitransparente y empezo a guardar su demas ropa.

-Increible q tengas ese cuerpo y no tengas ni los 16 años-dijo alguien entre las sombras en tono burlon

La chica se sobresalto y se pego contra el closet d espaldas. Quien era?

-Quien eres?Q quieres?-dijo la chica un tanto atemorizada-Si quieres algo d valor te voy diciendo q no tengo dinero ni joyas ni nada!

-No vengo por eso-dijo un hombre saliendo entre las sombras vestido d rojo-vengo para saber quien eres y q le pediste a mi ama-dijo viendola atraves d sus lentes

La chica fruncio el ceño. Con q ese era el vampiro d Hellsing...No se veia tan temible como le habian dicho.

-Lo siento,esa informacion solo nos concierne a Integra y a la agencia Iscariote-dijo viedolo seriamente

Alucard rio. Siguio viendo a la chica y se acerco a ella tan bruscamente acorralandola contra la pared logrando q se sonrojara un poco. Sonrio con sorna.

-Integra es mi ama,la informacion tmb me concierne a mi-dijo acercando su rostro con el d ella logrando q se sonrojara aun mas

-Alejate chupa sangre!-dijo tratando d alejarlo-Kirikame!-grito la chica llena d miedo

En ese momento su loba aparecio y se avalanzo contra Alucard para alejarlo d su ama,pero no contaba con q un perro negro saliera entre las sombras y se avalanzara contra ella. La loba se puso en posicion d ataque gruñendole al perro y a Alucard.

-Tarde o temprano me lo diras-dijo Alucard con su rostro demasiado cerca del d la chica-hasta entonces,creo q nos seguiremos viendo seguido-dijo riendo burlonamente para luego desaparecer al igual q el perro negro.

La chica se dejo caer recargada en el closet nerviosa,sonrojada y con sus sentidos demasiado alerta. La loba vio a su ama y se acerco a ella poniendo su cabeza en la pierna d la chica mirandola fijamente. La chica tardo uno minutos en calmarse y despues acaricio la cabeza d Kirikame.

-No entiendo por q no les cae bn Alucard...-sonrio levemente-sabe divertirse-dijo riendo un poco.

Su loba solo le lamio la mano y ladro en señal d aceptacion. Prendio el clima q tenia en la habitacion. Despues se metio en su cama q era muy grande, d cobertor negro azulado,sabanas lisas blancas y almohada negra. Corrio las cortinas d su cama y se quedo un rato viendo el techo d la cama. Esperaba q Integra pensara en unir las agencias,si no le costaria mas q el pellejo. Suspiro pesadamente y se acurruco en su cama d lado abrazando su almohada y buscando proteccion en ella. Proteccion q hace mucho,mucho tiempo no sentia. Su familia habia sido asesinada frente a sus ojos, a los 5 años d vida. Nunca mas creyo en un Dios td benevolente ni lleno d gracia ni d paz,td lo q veia era sufrimiento y mas sufrimiento por tds lados. Suspiro reprimiendo unas lagrimas. Cerro los ojos tratando d dormir mas se sentia muy fria y sola. Sabia q Kirikame no podia dormir con ella por q ella se movia mucho en la cama y eso hacia q Kirikame se bajara. Intento hacerse la dormida para aburrirse y por fin dormirse,pero sin exito. Pasaron varias hrs hasta q la chica cayo profundamente dormida en su cama. A la mañana siguiente,a las 7 y media p.m se levanto con el sonido del despertador. Se sento en la cama tallandose los ojos y bostezando ligeramente,corrio las cortinas d la cama.

-Kirikame,despierta,ya es hr d ir al trabajo-dijo la chica bostezando

La loba,q dormia al lado d la cama d la chica,se desperto estirandose. Se levanto y se sacudio para luego sentarse esperando a su ama diera alguna orden. La chica se levanto y camino al espejo para cepillarse el cabello.

-Ve a traer el periodico-dijo mientras se cepillaba el cabello

La loba ladro y salio d la habitacion en busca d lo q su ama habia ordenado. La chica,bostezando,se dirigio hacia su closet donde empezo a buscar ropa q ponerse. Busco entre todos los conjuntos q tenia y no se decidia por cual. Entonces decidio ponerse algo al azar,despues d td su ropa era negra y una q otra se atrevia al rojo o al azul,pero una q otra ves eso pasaba. Saco unos pantalones negros con fuego azul dibujado debajo y una blusa d tirantes d cola d rata (esas q son unos hilitos muy finos pero muy resistentes) con fuego azul dibujado. Se dejo el pelo suelto y se bajo a la sala. Se vio en un espejo y empezo a recordar lo q le habian dicho cuando empezo a vestirse d negro...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Una niña d 8 años d edad iba caminando con una señora d rostro d pocos amigos,entonces la señora se volteo hacia ella y le dio un fajo d dinero.

-Comprate lo q quieras-dijo dandoselo-solo puedes comprarte ropa,si tienes sed una soda barata y algo ligero d comer,yo estare con mis amigas-dijo dejando a la niña sola

La niña camino por las tiendas con el dinero metido en sus bolsillos d sus jeans. Entonces vio la tienda d letrero rojo 'Hot Topic'. Le llamo mucho la atencion y entro a la tienda. Se quedo asombrada d ver tantas cosas extrañas para ella y sin pensarlo empezo a elegir mucha ropa para ella. Se compro blusas,pantalones,collares,aretes,una q otra cosa d alguna caricatura japonesa,etc. Salio d alli con muchas bolsas llenas d ropa y fue a un puesto d bebidas donde pidio una malteada y una galleta d chocolate. Se sento en una banca con todas las bolsas a esperar a la señora q la cuidaba. Pasaron unas hrs hasta q la señora llego y la vio llena d bolsas. No dijo nada,solo agarro a la niña con td y bolsas y se fueron d la tienda. Minutos mas tarde llegaron a la casa y la señora le ordeno q fuera a ordenar las cosas q habia comprado. La niña obedecio y fue a su cuarto con todas las cosas. Entro a su cuarto y cerro la puerta con llave mientras sacaba la ropa q habia comprado. Toda la ropa era negra con azul,negra con rojo,negra con verde o simplemente negra. Se probo td frente al espejo q tenia y le gusto,se lo quito y asi le hizo con tds los conjuntos d ropa q compro. Varios dias habian pasado y la señora anuncio a sus hijos verdaderos y a la niña q vendrian unas amigas y q debian d ponerse sus mejores ropas. Una media hr despues las amigas d la señora llegaron y empezaron hablar. Fue entonces q la señora sonrio y grito

-NIÑOS!BAJEN ENSEGUIDA!

Los 2 hombres bajaron con ropas normales,era el turno d la niña pero no daba señales d vida. La señora se estaba impancientando y volvio a gritar

-YUKYHIME!BAJA EN ESTE INSTANTE!-grito enojada

La niña bajo las escaleras y dejo boquiabiertas a tds los presentes. Llevaba un vestido largo tipo corset y el final estaba como rasgado,ademas d q usaba unas sandalias plataforma negras,una gargantilla d calavera y el cabello suelto,dandole un toque gotico. La señora se puso nerviosa y entonces dijo

-Ya saben como son los niños,pero ella no es mi hija,ya saben,le hago un favor a mi difunta hermana-dijo nerviosa al ver el rostro d sus amigas

-Una niña gotica-dijo la primera señora

-Un desperdicio d la sociedad-dijo la segunda señora tomando su te

-Tiene una cara linda,pero esa ropa es horrible-termino la tercera señora

Yuky se subio corriendo las escaleras con lagrimas en los ojos. Ella no era un desperdicio d la sociedad,apenas tenia 8 años!y q habia d malo en su ropa?a ella le gustaba y,como decia su difunta madre,la moda lo q te acomoda. Asi q se compro esa ropa. Esa noche las amigas d la q la cuidaba se quedaron muy tarde y decidio escapar. Agarro una mochila y metio toda la ropa q habia comprado. En otra mochila los zapatos y los accesorios. Se vistio con una blusa q mostraba los hombros negra con una calavera verde,pantalones holgados negros con cadenas y tenis negros. Bajo con agilidad por la ventana y se vio corriendo ella misma.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nunca supo q le paso a su tia ni a sus primos,pero poco le importaba. Ahora ella no era un desperdicio d la sociedad. Trabajaba a sus 14 años d edad en una agencia para proteger Londres d la amenaza d los vampiros y d la agencia Hellsing q ultimamente salia a menudo en los noticiarios. Salio d sus recuerdos cuando oyo a Kirikame ladrar mucho. Bajo rapidamente y la vio ladrando a un muchacho d cabello plateado,vestido d negro y lentes negros.

-Yukyhime,lista para el trabajo?-dijo el muchacho sonriendo

-En seguida Lunar-contesto-solo desayuno y ya-dijo hiendo al comedor seguida d Kirikame-quieres algo?

-No gracias,no tengo hambre-dijo sentandose en un sofa-supe q atacaste la agencia Hellsing,q tal te fue?

-Excelente-dijo la chica mordiendo un pedazo d pan dulce,traga-aunque Integra Wingates Hellsing no es nada divertida-dijo dando un sorbo a su cafe

-Entonces los rumores son ciertos,ah?-dijo recargandose en el sofa

-Si te refieres a q es una amargada,si,son ciertos-dijo comiendo su pan

-Lo sabia-dijo sonriendo

Despues d unos minutos,ambos chicos salieron junto con la loba. El chico se subio a una moto d color negro con llamas plateadas y le avento un casco a Yuky.

-Venga,vamonos juntos,q revise tu tanque d gasolina y te quedarias varada a medio camino-dijo poniendose su casco

-...Ok-dijo la chica poniendose el casco.

Se subio a la moto y emprendieron marcha hacia la agencia. Entraron e inmediatamente varias personas empezaron a ponerlos al tanto d lo q habia ocurrido en la noche. Cuantos vampiros habian sido creados,cauntos eliminados,etc. La chica se dirigio al area d entrenamiento para los nuevos agentes y Lunar hacia el area d disparos para otros agentes nuevos. El dia trasncurrio tranquilo para la agencia Iscariote.

Pero no para la agencia Hellsing. Integra realmente estaba pensando en aceptar la oferta q le hizo la chica,pero no sbaia cuanto perderia ni cuanto ganaria si aceptaba. Esos Iscariotes no eran d fiar y tenia sus duas acerca d la chica 'Cat'. Encendio uno d sus puros y empezo a fumar mientras lo pensaba. No habia nuevos integrantes desde q salio d la prision. No tenia tantos recursos como antes y el ataque d ayer solo demostro q sus soldados estaban debiles.

-Realmente lo esta pensando,ama?-dijo Alucard apareciendo enfrente d ella-le recuerdo q no nos llevamos muy bn con la agencia Iscariote-dijo viendola a los ojos

-Lo se sirviente,pero la oferta es tentadora-dijo cerrando los ojos y masajeandose la sien-vete,no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo Alucard

Alucard simplemente desaparecio bufando. Integra abrio los ojos y vio los papeles q tenia q leer y firmar o simplemente desechar. Suspiro. Abrio su cajon y saco la tarjeta q le habia dejado la chica. Suspiro por segunda ves y cogio su telefono.

La chica estaba enseñando artes marciales a los nuevos integrantes cuando sono su celular. Esquivo un golpe saltando hacia atras hasta llegar a su mochila. La abrio y saco su celular contestando.

-Moshi moshi?-dijo la chica

-Cat,acepto-dijo desde la otra linea

Yuky solo pudo sonreir ampliamente,su pellejo y el d su loba habian sido salvados justo a tiempo.

-Entonces una limosina la esperara enfrente d su mansion a las 8 y media,puede llevar a los vampiros q tiene bajo su control para q se vayan familiarisando con las instalaciones,hasta entonces,nos vemos-colgo

Integra suspiro pesadamente. Q diria su padre si la viera haciendo tratados con la agencia Iscariote? Vio su reloj. 4 con 3 minutos. Seria una larga espera.

* * *

Bueno,el segundo cap n.n q bueno q si les gustara n-n bueno,chao! 


End file.
